Changing Memories
by aguiarm
Summary: Byakuya parece ter perdido a memória e esqueceu que era uma pessoa fria. Muita confusão espera pela Sereitei!
1. Má Escolha

Cá estou eu, novamente, trazendo mais uma das minhas viagens de aulas de exatas , palmas.

Changing Memories

Capítulo1 - Má escolha

_Dois dias atrás_

- Comandante Yamamoto! Estão ocorrendo muitas coisas anormais no Mundo Real! Parece que as pessoas estão perdendo o juízo e estão atacando umas às outras!

- Preocupante.. quero uma reunião com todos os capitães! - A última frase soou pela Sereitei e o assunto correu como raio entre as 13 divisões.

- Ah.. o que será que foi dessa vez? - Kyouraku Shunsui já se lamentava da reunião, por pura preguiça. - Esse Yama-jii..

Na sala de reuniões na primeira divisão, Yamamoto aguardava o restante dos capitães chegarem para o início da reunião. Não tardou mais algum tempo e lá estavam todos - os que ainda não tinham traído a Soul Society, é claro.

- Recebi um relatório em que os humanos parecem estar perdendo a memória e lutando entre si, ou no mínimo agindo de forma diferente do habitual. O caso é desconhecido e pode ser perigoso. Por isso quero que o capitão da sexta divisão, Kuchiki Byakuya, que vá até lá averiguar a situação.

- Mas eu também quero ir! Eles podem ser ótimas espécimes!

- Capitão Kurotsuchi, envie um oficial para o recolhimento da amostra se necessário. Como já disse, o caso é desconhecido, não podemos colocar dois capitães em jogo, apesar de toda sua força em combate.

- Entendido. - Byakuya sempre sério e sucinto, internamente se perguntava "Por que eu? Logo eu?" .

Mais tarde, o portal para o Mundo Real já estava quase pronto, apenas aguardando a chegada do oficial do esquadrão de Kurotsuchi. Kuchiki era pontual, como sempre.

- Boa tarde, Capitão Kuchiki! Sou o..

- Boa tarde. Vamos logo.

Chegaram logo a uma cidade perto do lugar onde o shinigami substituto Kurosaki Ichigo morava, coisa de meia hora de carro - ou menos ainda com um shunpo. Era um cenário de guerra, muita gente caída, machucada e algumas delas sequer estavam vivas. A reiatsu de um hollow foi detectada rapidamente.

- Talvez seja isso.

Com um shunpo, Byakyua desapareceu diante do oficial que se lamentava por ter sido deixado para trás.

- Deveria ter avisado que sou péssimo em shunpo ..

- Oh sorte! Que reaitsu enorme! E se for um .. capitão do gotei! Mal posso esperar para brincar com ele!

- Não precisa mais esperar.

O hollow era uma bela aberração. Cores fortes, fluorescentes, verde de bolinhas laranjas, pompom rosa no que seria o seu pescoço. Ridículo e palhaço.. terrível.

- Vamos brincar, taichou-san*!

- Você é uma comédia. - "Comédia" e Byakuya não mexia nem um cílio. Mas logo que terminou sua frase, investiu num ataque direto com sua zanpakutou, Senbonzakura. Não seria tão difícil acabar com ele, certo? Errado. O Hollow conseguia ser quase tão rápido quanto, e o máximo que o líder da família Kuchiki conseguiu foi cortar seu braço; enquanto ele ria histericamente.

- Não deveria estar rindo. Está sem um braço agora.

- Você acha, taichou-san? Meu sangue.. está em você .

- Não me importo.

- Ele pode te envenenar..

- Não importa. Acabo com você antes disso. - Byakuya perdeu a paciência. Deveria estar voltando pra casa, agora. - Chire, Senbonzakura.

Depois de liberar sua shikai, é quase tolo dizer que ele venceu o combate, mas logo cai no chão, desmaiado. Mais cinco minutos e o oficial da 12º divisão chega no local onde fora a luta, e corre para socorrer o caído capitão. Vendo que não podia fazer muita coisa, decidiu ligar pra base na Soul Society.

- Hi! Aqui é... é.. sim! O Capitão Kuchiki está inconscien.. não, nenhum ferim.. não sei ainda! Estou na região 5138.. Karakur..? Ok, vou levá-lo até o sh... certo!

Era fim de tarde, Ichigo voltava para casa ao lado de Rukia, como sempre. Tudo parecia normal como sempre, mas estava normal demais. Eis que surge em sua frente um shinigami pouco maior que Rukia, tão seguro de si quanto Hanatarou e carregando em suas costas um capitão.

- Nii-sama?

- Você é o shinigami daiko*?

- Sim.. esse é mesmo o Byakuya?

- É.. é. Ele lutou contra uma espécie de hollow desconhecida perto de Karakura, me deixou pra trás e quando cheguei onde ele estava eu..

- Não consigo acreditar que ele tenha caído apenas por um hollow.

- Também acho, Rukia. Ei, você. Vamos levá-lo até o Urahara-san.

-Eu vou voltar lá para pegar alguma amostra e levar pra Soul Society!

* não costumo ficar usando trezentas expressões em japonês, mas "senhor capitão" soa estranho pra mim . de vez em quando devo usar algumas coisas assim.. sei lá. A Rukia chamando o Byakuya de , sei lá, "irmão" "mano" "grande brother" também ficaria ridículo;e a palavra "Daiko" é menor que "Substituto" .. preguiça de escrever palavras grandes, nesse caso vai em japonês mesmo também..

Dá vontade de digitar tudo que já está escrito .. mas sei lá. Depois eu vejo isso. hehehe . Review it!

P.S.: a parada come alguns espaços , tabs e etc. Não liguem pra isso, certo? aheuahue


	2. Mau dia

Capítulo2, Mau dia

Urahara analisava a amostra do hollow que o oficial havia coletado, logo após ter aberto o portal para que ele retornasse e reportasse sobre a viagem. Estava atento, nem ele mesmo compreendia muito bem o estado do capitão da 6ª divisão.

- Bem, Kurosaki-san, Rukia-san, ao que me parece o Kuchiki-taichou está envenenado, mas não deve ser muito grave. Logo ele vai acordar e aí sim nós poderemos tirar conclusões mais seguras.

- Como assim, Urahara-san? Se ele foi envenenado.. só chamar a Inoue, certo?

- Não é tão simples assim, Kurosaki-san. se fosse um veneno comum, isso afetaria o seu corpo, ele não estaria somente desacordado e sim com dores, sem algum tipo de movimento ou morto.

Rukia arregalou os olhos. O que será que poderia acontecer ao seu amado nii-sama?

- Kisuke. - Yoruichi chegava rapidamente. - Terminei minhas investigações onde ocorreu a luta do hollow contra o Byakuya-bo.

- E então..

- Parece que as pessoas perdem a memória quando atacadas. Por isso os cidadãos começaram a lutar, já que achavam que todo mundo era ameaça.

- Entendo.

- Oh, onde estou?

- Byakuya!

- Nii-sama!

- Rukia. Não precisa me chamar assim!

- Hã?

- É.. "sama" é muito formal sabe, me sinto um velho. Me chame de .. nii-chan, sei lá.

- Byakuya, você está bem?

- Porque não estaria, Ichigo! Estou ótimo, obrigado. Aliás, você está cuidando bem da minha irmãzinha, CERTO?

- S-sim.

- Byakuya-bo! Que bom que voltou!

- Você.. o que está fazendo aqui?

- Vim tomar conta de você, Byakuya'zinho'.

- Não preciso. Vá catar coquinhos!

Byakuya não perdeu a memória. Bem, pelo menos não toda. se lembrava de Urahara, Ichigo, Rukia, o quanto Yoruichi lhe dava nos nervos..

- Preciso voltar à Soul Society.

- Você ainda não se recuperou totalmente, nii-sama! Pode ser perigoso!

- Sem esse "sama", Rukia..

- S-sim.

- E eu estou ótimo! Além do mais, tenho medo de deixar meu esquadrão com o aquele idiota do Renji. Ele é um bom tenente sabe, não o trocaria. Mas ele é meio lento quando precisa pensar, vocês sabem, né. Nada menos espero de alguém que já foi oficial no esquadrão daquele ogro troglodita do Zaraki!

- C-como é? - Ichigo estava realmente atônito. Não só ele, para falar a verdade, todos estavam surpresos pelos efeitos do veneno do tal hollow.

- Kuchiki-taichou, você se lembra da sua luta com o hollow de hoje mais cedo?

- Claro que sim, porque diabos eu não me lembraria?

- Então eu posso te fazer algumas perguntas?

- Ahh, que saco. Pode, manda.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-Ichigo, estou preocupada com o nii-sam..ch... Byakuya.

- Pra ser sincero eu também estou, Rukia. Apesar de estar achando isso engraçado.

- Ei, Kisuke, você percebeu?

- Sim. Parece que o velho Byakuya está de volta. - Urahara dizia sorrindo, já prevendo todo tipo de confusão que ele causaria. Mesmo contra a vontade da maioria, ele já retornara à Soul Society.

Já era outro dia e lá estavam Ichgigo e Rukia na Urahara Shop. Depois da escola, foram até lá a pedido do comerciante ex-capitão.

- Andei pensando.. e vocês poderiam ir até a Soul Society? Todo o cuidado é pouco com o novo-velho Byakuya...

E assim fizeram. Na Sereitei, o movimento era estranho ... quase nulo.

- Hi!

- Rangiku-san!

- Ah, que bom que vocês dois vieram! Assim eu não preciso ir no Mundo Real buscar vocês! Se bem que.. eu queria fazer uma compras.. - Rangiku dizia animada como sempre; ela parecia saber o que estava acontecendo. Será que aquilo tudo tinha a ver com o Byakuya?

- Tenente Matsumoto, por que você iria buscar o Ichigo e a mim?

- Oras, pra festa!

ê, mais um capítulo \o/ hehe. review it !


	3. Má ideia

_- Tenente Matsumoto, por que você iria buscar o Ichigo e a mim?_

_- Oras, pra festa!_

Capítulo 3, Má ideia.

- Festa? - Ichigo e Rukia, recém-chegados, perguntaram praticamente a uma só voz.

- Sim, que o Kuchiki-taichou vai oferecer na mansão hoje à noite! Ele pediu para que eu fosse avisar vocês, mas agora não precisa mais.. né?

- Era só o que me faltava.. esse Byakuya..

- Ichigo. Vamos logo para a mansão. - Rukia estava preocupada; muito preocupada.

Logo que chegaram a mansão, foram recebidos por uma grande confusão de empregados e alguns membros da sexta divisão andando de um lado para o outro, carregando enfeites, comidas e bebidas; realmente seria uma festa muito grande, notando-se as proporções dos preparativos.

- Ah, vocês estão aí! Sejam bem-vindos de volta, Rukia-chan, Ichigo!

"RUKIA-CHAN?" Era a pergunta que ressoava nas mentes ali presentes.. quanta mudança.

- Obrigada, nii-ch..chan.

- De nada! Ichigo, você vai dormir aqui, não é? Você pode ficar onde quiser!

- Obrigado, Byakuya. - Ichigo dizia sorrindo, devia ser o único a estar realmente gostando da situação.. "Onde quiser, né?" .. gostando muito.

Enfim a noite havia chegado, e estavam todos realmente animados. Quem era no mínimo oficial já estava convidado, não importava qual fosse o esquadrão. Rolaram rumores pela Sereitei que a ilustre presença do Comandante Yamamoto seria um fato naquela noite, o que renderia muito boas matérias para a Soul Magazine*. Além do mais, esse já era um ótimo motivo para que mesmo os mais afogados em trabalho estarem lá.

Já passava das nove e o salão já estava consideravelmente cheio de shinigamis. Ah, e claro. Havia uma regra na festa; as vestes deveriam ser como as das pessoas do Mundo Real. Claro que não foi difícil para Ichigo e Rukia, que ainda aproveitaram a viagem para convidar Chad, Inoue e Ishida, e claro que Urahara não poderia deixar de lucrar vendendo algumas roupas de última hora.

- Shinigamis são meus inimigos, mas não posso perder a chance de vê-los caindo de bêbados.

Em uma roda, estavam conversando Ukitake e Shunsui, se divertindo com lembranças dos tempos passados.

- Acho que se o Kuchiki-taichou tivesse essa personalidade dele desde sempre, sem pausa..

- A Sereitei estaria condenada. Já teríamos sido destruídos. - Kyouraku também se divertia. - Yare, yare. O melhor disso é que é uma boa desculpa para beber saquê sem que a Nanao-chan brigue comigo.. e você, Ukitake, não vai beber?

- Ukitake-taichou. - Juushiro estava prestes a aceitar, mesmo queum gole, quando aquela voz o fez congelar e arrepiar sua espinha. Não só a dele, como a de Shunsui, diga-se de passagem. - Ah.. s-sim, Unohana-taichou.

- Você não tinha planos de beber não, certo? - A capitã da quarta divisão dizia.. "sorrindo".

- C-claro que não!

- Assustadora... - Shunsui disse baixinho, _quase _imperceptivelmente.

- O que disse, Kyouraku-taichou?

- Que essa decoração é _assustadora_, de tão bonita!

- Sim, também achei. Bem.. vou me sentar, até mais. E Kyouraku-taichou.

- S-sim?

- Não ofereça bebidas para o Ukitake-taichou. Ele está tomando remédios e isso pode atrapalhar seu tratamento..

- Pode deixar!

- Como ela consegue.. - Ukitake se recuperava do pavor enquanto via a capitã se afastando.

Em outro canto do salão, em uma mesa estava sentados e bêbados Kira, Hisagi, Matsumoto, Ikkaku e..Byakuya. Inacreditável.

- Realmente inacreditável. - Ichigo dizia vendo a cena de longe para Rukia, que estava com os olhos sem piscar vendo aquela cena _ligeiramente_ impactante.

- Kuchiki-taichou! Vou ter que colocar essas coisas na Soul Magazine!

- Sem problemas, Shuhei-san! - Byakuya tratava todos normalmente, chegava a ser incômodo para os que se acostumaram a vê-lo sempre sério e superior. - Oh, ali, o Ichigo que minha irmã! Ichigoooooooo!

Ichigo teve de apertar bastante os olhos e anda assim se negava a acreditar no que via. Kuchiki Byakuya, o vigésimo oitavo[2] líder de um dos clãs mais poderosos na Soul Society, bêbado, gritando seu nome e acenando como se.. como se.. fosse o Keigo. Mesmo sabendo que não daria em boa coisa, decidiu verificar. Foi seguido por Rukia, ainda sem muita reação.

- Ichigo! - Byakuya o abraçava de lado, colocando a mão esquerda em seu ombro. - Que pena que você é só um humano..

- Por que, Byakuya?

- Para poder se casar com a Rukia!

- Nii-sama! - Rukia finalmente acordou quando se deu conta do que ouvia.

- Como assim, Byakuya? - Ichigo chegava a gaguejar.

- Você entendeu, _ué_. Eu sei que vocês querem, não mintam!

- B-Byakuya.. - Ichigo corou. A afirmação do suposto cunhado até que fazia um sentido, sim. Eles tinham uma visível relação mal-resolvida, mas como até o Byakuya...? Que seja.

- Ichigo, eu juro que se eu não tivesse um tenente, como o Ukitake, eu chamaria você!

- Mas Kuchiki-taichou, ele é humano! - Kira dizia com a pouca força e a lucidez que lhe restavam.

- Isso é fácil de resolver! Acho que é só matar ele enquanto estiver no corpo de humano. - O shinigami de cabelos laranjas arregalou os olhos. Byakuya parecia estar realmente falando "sério", na medida do possível, obviamente. - Mas estou satisfeito com o renji... apesar dele ser um pouco fraco para pensar, como o 11º esquadrão..

- Como assim? - Ikkaku estava em suas últimas, mas despertou num instante quando ouviu sobre seu amado esquadrão... por um instante. Logo estava dormindo sobre seus braços novamente.

- Falando no 11º esquadrão, cadê aquele troglodita? - Byakuya dizia enquanto tentava localizar alguém. - Estou muito afim de tirar umas coisas a limpo agora.

- Kuchiki-taichou, lá está ele! - Rangiku dizia inocentemente, enquanto localizava Zaraki Kenpachi e ignorava a última frase do capitão da sexta divisão, enterrando seus grandes seios em sua cabeça.

- Obrigado, Rangiku-san! Salvou meu humor.. Kenpachi, vamos lutar! - Byakuya chegava cada vez mais perto, provocando o susto dos que ouviam e um sorriso nos lábios de Zaraki.

- Já estava demorando.

__

_* Não tenho certeza se é esse mesmo o nome da revista da Sereitei .. se falei merda, me corrijam._

_[2] - Não tenho certeza também se o Byakuya é o vigésimo oitavo líder do clã e estou com preguiça de procurar. se falei merda, me corrijam. ²_

_Agora a parada vai tomar um rumo qualquer que não sei ainda, já que estava escrito tudo só até aqui :( mas aí decidi colocar tudo num capítulo grande e aí depois devo postar uma vez por semana... sei lá. Talvez eu me esqueça. _**Ah, e review é legal, gente :)**

_Ps.: Sou IchiRuki ehehe, talvez eu mexa pra esses lados mais pra frente. Just this!_


	4. Más ideias, Mau capítulo

_No capítulo anterior... _

_- (...)Kenpachi, vamos lutar! - Byakuya chegava cada vez mais perto, provocando o susto dos que ouviam e um sorriso nos lábios de Zaraki._

_- Já estava demorando._

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Zaraki Kenpachi, capitão da 11ª divisão, estava empogado como nunca. Com a traição de Aizen, Byakuya tornara-se o 3º capitão mais poderoso da Sereitei, e isso renderia uma luta muito emocionante.

- A Zanpakutou dele é meio gayzona*, aquelas pétalas de cerejeira.. mas o cara é forte.. Kuchiki, aceito seu desafio!

- Crianças, vão brincar em outra hora.

Todo o salão congelou-se. Então era verdade...

- Velho!

- Kurosaki Ichigo.

- Sim..

- Preciso de você amanhã no primeiro esquadrão para prestação de depoimento.

- Ok!

- Kuchiki Byakuya.. Zaraki Kenpachi. Estamos aqui para festejar, certo? Não é possível que vocês não estejam fartos de tantas lutas .. - Comandante do Gotei, Yamamoto talvez não fosse tão rígido assim. Convenhamos que talvez às vezes ele aja como um pé no saco, mas é sempre pelo bem de todos os mundos.

- Por mim eu lutaria o dia todo! - Kenpachi, sempre ele. Uma oportunidade e ele desafiaria o próprio Comandante ali mesmo. - Mas tudo bem.. Kuchiki, continuamos nossa conversa outro dia.

- Ken-chan não vai lutar? - Yachiru aparecia assim.. do nada.

- Não. Vamos pra casa, Yachiru. Vamos guardar energias para diversão com o Kuchiki.

- Estarei esperando, Kenpachi!

Em um outro canto qualquer, Orihime comia tudo o que podia enquanto observava seu amado Kurosaki-kun. "Tão lindo .. tão laranja.. " Mas, toda a atenção de seu amado Kurosaki-kun estava voltada a ela.

- Rukia, essa festa é pra quê mesmo?

- Oras, pra festejar!

- Idiota, festejar o que?

- O que você quiser.

- Você também não sabe , não é?

- Não é isso! - Era sim. Será mesmo que alguém sabia o que estava sendo comemorado?

Festinhas à parte, ressacas à parte e lavações de pratos à parte, o dia raiava na , a pedido de Byakuya, ficara na mansão da família Kuchiki já que precisava dar o seu depoimento para o velho. Acordou cedo, lavou o rosto e foi procurar alguém que pudesse dar alguma coisa pra ele comer. Talvez tivesse alguma sobra da festa de ontem...

- Bom dia, Ichigo!

- Byakuya? Já tão cedo?

- Bom dia, Ichigo!

- Ah.. b-bom dia.

- Cara, legal! Não sabia que a técnica de repetir a mesma coisa que se falou há alguns segundos com um sorriso estranho da Unohana funcionava tão bem! É melhor que ficar sério... bem melhor!

- D-deve ser.

O café da manhã foi estranhamente animado. Byakuya dizendo mil coisas, o quanto sua cabeça doía, as belezas que ouviu dos tenentes bêbados na festa, o quanto ele queria que Ichigo não fosse humano.. O substituto de shinigami ouvia atentamente e respondia qualquer coisa quando podia, concordando.

- Me pergunto se isso ainda vai durar muito.. daqui a pouco o Byakuya me mata dizendo que se eu vier pra Soul Society vou casar com a Rukia, tsc. - Ichigo dizia enquanto caminhava rumo à primeira divisão, despreocupado. - Já não duvido de mais nada.

- Também.

- Renji? O que faz aqui? Está aqui desde quando?

- Desde que você disse que queria macarronada.

- Eu nunca disse isso!

- Que seja. Até mais, Ichigo!

- Onde está indo?

- Pegar uns papéis na nona divisão.. Depois da traição do Aizen, o Hisagi tem ficado sobrecarregado.. e aí alguns papéis são divididos entre outros esquadrões.

- Entendo. Até mais, então.

Mais algum tempo de caminhada e lá estava Ichigo no QG** da primeira divisão, pronto pra depor sobre alguma coisa que ele não sabia. "Deve ter a ver com o Byakuya. Desde ontem tudo tem a ver com ele."

- Kurosaki Ichigo, entre.

_* A Mila não tem nada a ver com os pensamentos do Kenpachi! Hahaa, sério. Não consigo pensar que o Zaraki poderia dizer outra coisa. hahah_

_** Se alguém não sabe, QG = Quartel General (ohhhhhh!) _

_Esse capítulo é mais uma deixa pra outro capítulo do que qualquer outra coisa.. Minha cabeça não funciona muito bem no domingo. E resolvi não fazer os dois capitães se enfrentarem por agora de fogo nas calças mesmo. Enfim, Review it !_


	5. Mau diálogo

_Opa ! Estou escrevendo com o máximo de frequência que posso, life is like a.. trem bala. Já estamos quase no meio de outubro né :O Viagem, mais dois meses e alguma coisa e já é 2012.. Loucura. Mass, voltando à fic.._

_Gostaria de agradecer as pessoas que mandaram review, as pessoas que estão lendo na moita (não entendam mal haueauhe) e , sei lá. Quem chegar a ler um dia. Então, Obrigada. _

- Kurosaki Ichigo, entre.

**Capítulo 6, Mau diálogo.**

Ichigo estava desconfortável. O Velho talvez fosse, entre as pessoas que conhecia do Gotei, o mais distante. Sempre velho, sempre com

uma resposta na ponta da língua para qualquer coisa que acontecesse, e o shinigami mais poderoso nos últimos mil anos. Havia sim, aquelas pessoas

que ele mal encontrava ou talvez nunca tivesse conversado de fato.. mas já que não pertencia a nenhum esquadrão - pelo menos ainda - eles não

eram seus superiores e por isso era como se fossem conhecidos comuns. Mas aquele homem à sua frente podia lhe dar ordens.

- Sim .. sobre o que eu tenho que depor mesmo?

- Eu faço as perguntas.

- O-ok.

- Sobre o caso do capitão da sexta divisão, Kuchiki Byakuya.. você estava presente durante a luta dele com o hollow? Responda sim ou não.

- Não.

- Me conte mais..

- O oficial que foi junto carregou o Byakuya até Karakura, e aí ele me encontrou voltando pra casa com a Rukia.

- Carregou.. então ele estava inconsciente?

- Sim.

Fazia-se o possível para descobrir o que aconteceu com Kuchiki-taichou. Não só pelo perigo que essa personalidade quente representava,

mas também pelo fato de ter sido tudo por causa de um hollow. E se houvessem mais como aquele? A décima segunda divisão trabalhava

juntamente à quarta para que o caso fosse logo resolvido. E obviamente, além de arquivar esse poder tão perigoso, iriam trazer de volta o velho

Byakuya, que estava mais perigoso ainda.

- Taichou! - ela cantava.

- Oi, Matsumoto.

- O que será que aconteceu com o Kuchiki, hein? Ele estava bêbado ontem também ! Falou mil coisas.. estava mais bonito e..

- Não sabemos ainda. Será que você poderia voltar a trabalhar?

Mesmo reclamando, era o que tinha pra fazer. Além de fazer compras, arrumar o cabelo, beber sake, fazer as unhas, fofocar da vida, visitar

a Nanao .. mas no momento, era o possível.

- Toshiro!

- É Hitsugaya-taichou.

- Ichigo! O que faz aqui?

- Sei lá. O velho pediu pra eu prestar depoimento .. assim que terminei, não tinha nada pra fazer e resolvi vir aqui fazer uma visita.

- Você deveria voltar pro mundo real ao invés de ficar andando por aí sem fazer nada. Bem, mas já que está aqui, pode levar esses papéis pro

Ukitake, certo?

- Posso.. mas por que você mesmo não vai lá? Não parece ter muito trabalho acumulado por aí.. - Ichigo observava o pequeno bolo de papéis na

mesa de Hitsugaya.

- É por que toda vez que o capitão vai lá, o Ukitake fica dando milhões de doces pra ele, dizendo que os dois são Shiro-chan! - Rangiku não perdoava.

- Matsumoto! Tenho trabalho a fazer. Se não puder tudo bem, mas já que disse que tem tempo sobrando, acho que não fará mal se for lá, certo?

- Até porque lá ele vai poder ver a Rukia... - Rangiku não perdoava. [2]

- Eu vejo ela todos os dias. Não tenho por que ficar andando atrás dela o tempo todo.

- Você está mentindo! Aposto que pensou em ir lá falar com ela! Aposto!

- Ahhh.. me dá logo o que eu tenho que levar, Toshiro.

- Eu sabia! Eu sabia! - Ela cochichava para si mesma, no seu melhor sorriso de vitória.

A vida corria na Sereitei, como sempre. Até mesmo no sexto esquadrão, onde morava o perigo, andava tudo sob controle. Capitão,

Tenente e os oficiais trabalhavam duro para que a ordem na Sereitei fosse restaurada todos os dias.. esse era o discurso do velho Byakuya.

- RENJI! RENJII!

- Ei, o que são esses gritos? - dois shinigamis passavam entre os corredores do QG e perceberam uma anormalidade.

- Não faço id.. É o Capitão !

- O que faremos? E se ele estiver precisando de algo?

- Não precisam fazer nada. Eu já estou indo pra lá.

- Tenente Abarai! Está acontecendo alguma coisa?

- É que o capitão quer que continuem trabalhando, e para que ninguém precise sair de seus postos para mandar me chamar, ela sai berrando aos

quatro ventos até que eu chegue.

- REEEEEENJI!

- Estou indo! Bem, até mais tarde. - Renji saía ascenando. (...) - Capitão. O que queria?

- Preciso de açúcar. Café sem açúcar é terrível demais, por que não me trouxeram açúcar?

- Não faço ideia, capitão. Mandarei trazerem para você.

- Ok, mas rápido, por que café gelado é o fim. Pior que sem açúcar!

- Sim.

Ichigo ia chegando ao 13º esquadrão, com fome. Mal conseguira comer no café da manhã, já que Byakuya praticamente lhe obrigava a falar

como estava a vida em Karakura, como era sua relação com Rukia.. além disso, depois abriu um buraco no estômago depondo totalmente

desconfortável no primeiro esquadrão.. depois Matsumoto veio provocando ... "Tsc".

- Ichigo-kun!

- Ukitake-san! Bom dia ! O que faz aqui fora?

- Unohana-taichou disse para eu tomar um pouco do sol da manhã, que pode me fazer bem.*Tosse*

- Você está bem mesmo? ...

- Sim, não se preocupe. Entre, Kuchiki está lá dentro.

- Ok.. trouxe uns papéis do Hitsugaya..

- Você entrega para ela. Obrigado.

- Sim. Rukia!

- O que faz aqui?

- Vim trazer essas coisas..

- Está com cara de fome.

- É que seu irmão não me deixou comer hoje.. tive que ficar falando um monte.

- Não ponha a culpa nele! E você deveria estar feliz que está conseguindo conversas com o nii-sama.

- É?

- É. Pode colocar isso em cima da mesa, e me acompanhe. Vou te dar algo pra comer antes que desmaie.

- Não precisa se preocupar.. você tem que trabalhar, não é?

- Você também tem o que fazer e está aqui.

- Esse hollow que atacou seu irmão deveria atacar você também, sabia?

- O que quer dizer com isso, Ichigo?

- Que você me trata mal, idiota.

- Come e cala a boca.

Ichigo e Rukia mal sabiam que estavam sendo vigiados por Kiyone e Kotsubaki, que sempre acompanhavam os passos da shinigami desde

os tempos que Kaien era vivo, por motivos desconhecidos.

- Veja, Sentaro! Ela o trata mal e ele ainda continua atrás dela!

- Ele deve ser como mulher de malandro, Kiyone !

- Mas e ela? Será que ela..

- ..será que ela gosta do Abarai-fukutaichou?

- Não sei, continue olhando... veja! Eles estão sorrindo agora!

- Como um casal apaixonado no parque! - Kotsubaki concluía.

- Rukia, estou ouvindo vozes ou é impressão minha?

- Deve ser impressão sua, Ichigo. Não tem nem como serem "espíritos", já que todos aqui são almas. Deve ser a voz da sua consciência dizendo

para ir pra casa, por que sua família deve estar preocupada.

- Não posso voltar sem você, idiota.

- Seeeeeeentarooo! Olhe, isso é quase uma declaração de amor! - A dupla estava cada vez mais animada com as "descobertas".

- É só .. - Rukia não parecia se importar muito com isso. - inventar qualquer coisa.

- Não, o que minha família vai dizer? Já basta meu pai dizendo mil coisas com você lá.. imagine se eu voltar sem você.

- Que seja. Depois que eu auxiliar o Ukitake-taichou em alguns afazeres, vou visitar meu irmaõ na sexta divisão, e nós voltamos. Tudo bem?

- Ok. Eu espero. Quer ajuda em algo?

- Veja, Kiyone! Eles são quase uma família! Já consigo ver os filhos!

- Talvez não precise, mas fique aqui. É melhor que ficar vagando por aí com essa lanterna que você chama de cabelo..

- Vai pra merda!

Enquanto isso, no décimo segundo esquadrão, todos os envolvidos no "Caso Byakuya" faziam o melhor que podiam, enquanto mantinham

contato com Urahara que pesquisava sobre o que poderia ter acontecido com o capitão. Tudo ocorria bem com os dados, até que foi detectado uma

anormalidade.

- Vírus? Mas isso não deveria existir aqui na Soul Society .. não aqui.

- A não ser que tenham sido trazidos pra cá por algum dado do mundo real..

- .. Ou produzido aqui mesmo. Mas.. quem faria isso?

- O que está acontecendo aqui? - O Capitão da 12ª divisão, Kurotsuchi Mayuri, chegava percebendo a pequena confusão que se formava entre alguns

membros de seu esquadrão.

- Veja, capitão! Há uma anormalidade em todas as máquinas! Parece que não há como analisar as amostras do hollow.. não por enquanto.

- Nemu! Nemu!

- Sim, Mayuri-sama.

- Venha comigo, teremos muito trabalho a partir de agora. - Ele dizia sorrindo.

_Muitas confusões que até deus duvida estão por vir, galera da pesada! _

_Já agradeci a quem está lendo? Já né._


	6. Malware

****_Olha quem voltou! Pois é. Espero que curtam minha volta nada triunfal. Desculpem pela demora!_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6, Malware<strong>

- Soutaichou, preciso de uma concessão.  
>- Concessão?<br>- Sim. Gostaria que o senhor me autorizasse a ter total liberdade para minhas pesquisas enquanto o caso do Capitão do sexto esquadrão não estiver solucionado.  
>- Certo. Mas quero que me envie um relatório por dia com todos os resultados. - Kurotsuchi saiu do primeiro esquadrão satisfeito. Agora poderia achar quem estava por trás<br>daquilo tudo.

* * *

><p>- Nii-sama.<br>- Rukia-chan! Entre! Que bom que também trouxe o Ichigo. Precisava carregar uns papéis, mas agora já tenho um escrav... um auxílio. Estão ali no canto, pega e leva 'ali' no  
>quinto esquadrão.<br>- Ali? O quinto esquadrão é do outro lado da Sereitei!  
>- Ichigo, não reclame. Faça esse favor para o nii-sama, ele não pode se esforçar tanto.<br>- Você me paga, anã. - Ichigo passou por ela cochichando com todo o seu ódio. - Já volto.  
>- Rukia, preciso conversar com você.<br>- D-diga, Nii-sama.  
>- É que.. bem, já lhe disse pra não me chamar assim...<br>- Desculpe-me.  
>- Tudo bem.. então, nossa família é cheia desses velhos e eles querem resolver se você deve se casar ou não. Na verdade se você se casasse, teria que dedicar-se à sua família e<br>seu marido sim seria guerreiro.  
>- Mesmo se eu já for shinigami?<br>- Essa é a questão. Acho que você não vai precisar largar seu posto de shinigami. Mas também concordo que está na hora de arrumar alguém para você.  
>- Eu... vou ter que me casar?<br>- Sim! Mas eu não vou deixar que seja arranjado. Você pode se casar com o Ichigo quando e se quiser.  
>- Nii-sama!<br>- O que foi, Rukia-chan? Você não quer se casar com o Ichigo?  
>- Não é isso, é que..<br>- Então você quer?  
>- Não, não é assim que func..<br>- Você não está apaixonada por aquele lento do Renji, está?  
>- Não, nii-sama... ele é meu amigo, apenas.. Assim como o Ichigo.<br>- Se o Ichigo lhe escutasse ficaria chateado. Pensa um pouco, irmãzinha... Ele é forte e te salvou da morte, lutou até comigo!  
>- Eu sei ...<br>- Qual o problema, então? Eu sei que pode ser estranho falar isso pra mim, mas eu sou seu irmão mais legal! Eu quero participar mais da sua vida.  
>- É que.. bem... é que eu não sei se ele q..<br>- Ele quer! Claro que ele quer! Mandei ele enviar aquele monte de papel pro quinto esquadrão e ele foi quando você mandou, só! Mas não vou mais te pressionar. Não mesmo.  
>Quando tivermos a reunião com outros velhos nobres vamos descobrir o que eles estão pensando, não depende só de mim.<p>

* * *

><p>- Kurotsuchi! - Ichigo, no caminho de volta para o sexto esquadrão, encontra o capitão cientista.<br>- Mas que intimidade é essa, garoto?  
>- Preciso saber se você já encontrou algo sobre o Byakuya! Estou sofrendo nas mãos dele..<br>- Vai ter que esperar. Talvez a ameaça esteja aqui na Soul Society. Logo você saberá. - Kurotsuchi viu o shinigami daiko se afastando de seu campo de visão e caminhava até seu  
>próprio esquadrão para começar com o desenvolvimento do seu novo algoritmo. Estava tudo na sua cabeça. Iria fazer uma isca, uma abertura proposital no seu sistema, que<br>funcionaria como uma rede de peixes; assim que o suposto hacker invadir-lhe o sistema, estaria localizado. - Vou chamá-lo de.. **EDUARDO**. **E**laboração **D**ireta de **U**nidade **Ar**mazenadora **Do**cumentada.

* * *

><p>Rukia já estava à espera de Ichigo na porta do esquadrão de seu irmão mais velho, pensando em tudo o que conversaram. Não podia levar em consideração o que ele<br>dizia, estava em estado de embriaguês permanente! Mas também não poderia negar. Se tivesse que casar com alguém, que fosse com Ichigo. Talvez fosse melhor mesmo;  
>apesar de ela não entender o por quê de ser melhor e não abominar a ideia.<br>- Rukia!  
>- Oh, Ichigo. Que susto. Está na hora de voltar.<br>- Ok. Encontrei o capitão Kurotsuchi e ele disse que talvez a ameaça esteja aqui na Soul Society. Talvez seja seu irmão.  
>- Nii-sama não é uma ameaça! Não diga besteiras!<br>- Porque você não tem que ficar sem comer e atravessar a sereitei por causa dele!  
>- Ichigo, você não precisa fazer tudo o que te mandam. Existem outros shinigamis para essas coisas. Talvez se você conversar com meu irmão ele não fique chateado com você.<br>Mas de qualquer forma, já o avisei que estarei em sua casa em Karakura e se precisar, retornaremos.  
>- Deveria ter dito isso no singular. Ele vai querer me tirar do colégio pra .. sei lá, tocar uma música na flauta!<br>- Isso certamente seria divertido - Rukia disse, divertida - agora vamos, vamos.

* * *

><p>Kurotsuchi trabalha em EDUARDO como nunca havia feito. Precisava pensar nos mínimos detalhes para que chegasse a uma conclusão, não poderiam haver falhas, ou<br>estaria acabado como cientista. Qualquer coisa mal pensada poderia ser fatal. Colocou sua tenente tomando conta dos membros de seu esquadrão e os auxiliando para acabar  
>com o bloqueio que sofreram para analizar os hollows; também havia uma equipe especializada em analisar com o mínimo de tecnologia. O esquadrão de Unohana também<br>auxiliava com seus laudos. Não era permitido demorar.

* * *

><p><em>YES! Espero que tenham gostado. Ideias vagas pra caramba, mas só por enquanto. Como estou atualizando com pouca frequência, talvez tenha deixado algo despercebido e posso acabar me tornando alguém sem nexo algum que parece apenas bater a testa no teclado. ehhe.<em>

_Obrigada pra caramba à todas as pessoas que deixaram um pequeno review, fiquei bastante feliz e me deu forças para continuar mesmo estando com a cabeça em outros lugares.. ano passado foi realmente um ano bem louco e cheio hihi. Espero que deixem mais! Beijossss_


End file.
